


valhalla.

by haydenmd



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, magnus chase cameos, pietro's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd
Summary: aka: i saw the theory that quicksilver ended up in valhalla ( the norse home of the spirits of heroes ) and couldn't resist writing some maximoff twin fluff.featuring: some magnus chase cameos.





	valhalla.

after the battle, her powers surged. her brother was dead and he had been what kept her from going overboard. but it was thor—the one avenger she never expected—who came to comfort her.

"the allfather has taken him. he is not truly dead." that was all the god had said before disappearing.

what the fuck did that even mean? _'he's not truly dead.'_  how in hell did that make sense?

the short answer—it didn't. it  _really_  didn't. she would later figure out what thor was taking about after the battle of sokovia.

* * *

he was in valhalla. that's what thor had meant by 'he's not really dead.' the thunder god had meant that her twin had ended up as a spirit in odin's hall of the slain.

she begged thor to take her there so she could see her brother again. the god refused for the longest time. 

"mortals aren't allowed in valhalla. only the einherjar are allowed within the halls," he had said.

wanda begged and begged and begged. her brother had kept her sane but now he was gone. there was nothing keeping her grounded. there was nothing to stop her powers from exploding without her control.

finally, the thunder god agreed to take the young woman into valhalla to see her brother. 

"but be warned—my hall pass grants you access, but souls are almost never the same once they enter the walls of the hotel."

* * *

wanda was taken aback by what she saw upon entering hotel valhalla. the bellhop appeared to be inhuman and the receptionist was no better.

the chaos witch walked up to the front desk, flashing the golden pass that thor said would let her enter the hotel. "could you direct me to a certain guest? pietro maximoff? tell him it's urgent."

"no can do, miss. you know how many people are in this stinkin' place? no way i could keep track of them all. why don't you ask some a the guests—they  _might_  know."

"oh... okay," wanda said, dejected.

looking around, she spotted an odd scene—someone getting stabbed as everyone around him laughed. the sokovian shook it off with a shudder as she set out to find her brother.

* * *

it felt like it had been hours as wanda walked the halls, asking around, and she was starting to get worried. that was until she happened upon a young blond and a green-haired person sitting next to each other. wanda walked up to them, feigning a grin.

"hello. could you help me find someone?" she asked, accent ringing.

the one with green hair and the horrid pink clothes turned to wanda. "depends who it is."

"my brother. his name is pietro. mid-twenties, white hair? do you know him?"

the blond raised an eyebrow. "you the famous twin sister?"

wanda gulped, hoping that this was an answer to her hopes. "this twin is wanda, yes? that's me."

the greenette took wanda's hand and began to drag the girl to the elevator. "follow us."

* * *

a few minutes later—they got lost on the thirty-second floor—wanda saw the bright blond hair of her brother.

"pietro!" she exclaimed, running up to him.

he turned from the person he was talking with, grin blooming on his face.

"wanda?"

the chaos witch embraced her brother, tears in her eyes. "it's me, brother. not dead, but thor gave me a hall pass so i could see you."

the twins stayed like that for a long moment, silence filling the air.

* * *

after hours, dinner was served for the guests of valhalla. wanda wiped her eyes as tears began to prick back up.

"i must go, pietro. but i'll see you later. maybe i'll end up here when i die."

"see you later, wanda. i hope we can meet again before you die."


End file.
